Choque
by Uyuki
Summary: Songfic centrado en la relación de House y Chase. Slash. Estan advertidos. Spoilers hasta la segunda temporada al menos.


**Notas: **House M.D. no me pertenece, eso quisiera yo pero jamás va a pasar.

Es mi primer fanfic de House. Y debo confesar que no estoy muy orgullosa de él, seguro que no capté a House muy bien. Y no estoy segura de que tenga mucho sentido dado que lo hice en un momento de semi inspiración... solo me entraron las ganas de escribir algo y esto fue lo que salió. La canción pertenece a Howie Day y se llama "Collide".

Tal vez deba advertir que la historia fue escrita originalmente en inglés. Y no es que no sepa español, soy mexicana así que el idioma no es un problema. Pero por alguna razón, no me suena bien cuando la traduje... como si sonara mejor en inglés por alguna razón.

Tal vez solo sean ideas mías. Disfruten.

* * *

**Choque**

De Uyuki

_El amanecer esta llegando_

_Una luz brillante aparece_

_Apenas te estas despertando_

_Y yo estoy prendido en ti._

Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma pesada.

Simplemente no había manera en que _esto_ estuviera pasando. No en el universo conocido al menos.

Porque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo es que habían pasado de una relación jefe-empleado, a una relación de supuestos amantes.

Sin embargo, mientras el sol comenzaba a entrar a través de la entrada del departamento, Chase sabía que esa no era su casa, y que el hombre que estaba durmiendo a su lado era nada menos que su jefe. Y que estaba desnudo.

Ambos lo estaban.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada eran borrosos en su cabeza, recordaba haber salido con Cameron y Foreman a tomar un trago después de haber resuelto un caso que había durado 2 semanas. Recordaba que House los había encontrado poco después, sentándose con ellos durante un rato antes de confesar que su moto no funcionaba y que necesitaba un aventón a su casa.

Chase fue quien salió perdiendo cuando dejaron la decisión a la suerte. Siempre perdía cuando se trataba de piedra papel o tijeras.

El siguiente recuerdo que tenía el joven médico en su mente era que House lo había dejado entrar a su departamento, aunque Chase no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido semejante cosa.

Lo último que la mente del australiano tenía registrado era que estaba en la cama de House, con el mencionado encima de él.

Definitivamente tenía que ser algún tipo de broma pesada.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar House. ¿Gritaría¿negaría todo¿se burlaría de él por haberse acostado con un hombre mucho mayor que él?

Chase no quería saberlo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que House comenzaba a despertar, pretendió fingir que seguía dormido y cerró los ojos sin moverse.

De todas formas no podía hacerlo, estaba prendido por los brazos de House, caliente y cómodo. Chase comenzó a pensar si de verdad lo habían hecho o si solo se habían quedado dormidos.

Entonces, sintió que alguien se movía. Su jefe estaba despierto y aparentemente no tenía idea de porque estaba abrazando a su empleado así. O de porque ambos estaban desnudos. O incluso porque Chase estaba en la misma cama que él.

Sin decir una palabra, y sin aparente consideración para el joven dormido, House se levantó y tomó su bastón para dirigirse al baño. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió una rápida mirada al, aparentemente, joven doctor que dormía en la cama. Su boca se abrió y después volvió a cerrarse, como si no tuviera nada bueno que decir para explicar la situación.

Su cabeza aún no terminaba de comprender como era posible que durmiera con Chase si había tantas prostitutas en la calle para satisfacer sus necesidades. Su pierna le dolía como el mismo infierno pero eso era cosa de cada mañana.

Nadie le caía bien salvo Stacy (y eso era relativo, porque no era posible que un ser humano normal amara a alguien y aún así lo lastimara tanto… pero igualmente, él no era un ser humano normal). ¿Porque era Chase tan especial?, tenía que serlo para acabar durmiendo en su cama y enredado entre sus brazos.

Podría simplemente despertar a su patito mas joven abruptamente y estudiar su reacción cuando se encontrara desnudo y en la cama de su jefe, pero entonces tendría que tener una conversación con él, y eso era lo último que House necesitaba tan temprano en la mañana. Así que solo cerró la puerta y encendió la regadera.

Una vez que Chase escuchó correr el agua fue que se sentó sobre la cama, sin saber que hacer después.

House no lo había despertado, por lo que obviamente no quería discutir la situación en el momento. No que él quisiera hacerlo tampoco.

Chase escondió su cara entre sus manos y dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación, estaba seguro de que House la haría pagar _esto_ mas tarde en el trabajo, probablemente con sutiles comentarios sobre la homosexalidad, pero sin nada demasiado explícito. Y tal vez… solo tal vez, le diría a Wilson. Aunque Chase esperaba que esto fuera demasiado humillante como para que House lo compartiera con alguien, no quería que el oncólogo lo culpara a él por algo.

Chase no se movió de su lugar por unos diez minutos, hasta que escuchó que el agua dejaba de correr. House había terminado de ducharse y, a menos de que quisiera ver a su jefe saliendo de la regadera con nada más que una toalla en su cintura, tenía que levantare e irse. Él también necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

Se puso sus ropas y salió del apartamento tan silenciosamente como pudo, su carro aún estaba estacionado en frente del edificio.

Adentro del apartamento 221 B House escuchó como un carro se alejaba apresuradamente mientras él salía del baño, dejándolo con la impresión de que chase tampoco quería discutir nada.

_Yo estoy abierto, tu cerrado._

_A donde yo siga tu vas_

_Me preocupa no poder ver tu cara_

_Iluminarse de nuevo._

Un par de horas después, House entró a su oficina con un nuevo expediente en su mano.

Wilson acababa de dárselo, aclamando que bien podría emplear su tiempo en ayudar a alguien en vez de ir a la clínica, y dado que House estaba intentando evitar a Cuddy toda la mañana, tomó el expediente, sin preguntar nada, y se fue a su oficina.

Su equipo ya estaba ahí, Foreman estaba leyendo una revista y ya estaba a la mitad de la misma. Cameron terminaba de preparar el café del día, con lo que era obvio que acababa de llegar. Finalmente, Chase estaba haciendo uno de sus eternos crucigramas, House tomó nota mental de que estaba recién salido de la ducha y de que su mente estaba en algún otro lugar (probablemente aún en los eventos matutinos) dado que ninguno de los espacios en blanco había sido llenado aún.

-mujer moribunda gente.- anunció House fuertemente, logrando que Chase brincara en su asiento, lo que significaba que ni siquiera estaba atento a sus alrededores.

-35 años, sufre de convulsiones, falta de aliento y psicosis.- leyó Cameron tomando el expediente. House escribió los síntomas en la pizarra y se quedó ligeramente decepcionado. La realidad era un caso sumamente sencillo, pero era mejor que la clínica.

-diferencial.

-drogas.- dijo Foreman inmediatamente.

-no.- replicó Cameron.- tiene una pequeña bebé, dudo que arriesgue la salud de su hija así.

-¿Cómo sabes que le importa siquiera?

-porque su bebé esta perfectamente bien.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, mientras que House tomaba nota de que Chase no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el diferencial, vamos, ni siquiera parecía estar en la misma sintonía. Finalmente, House caminó hacia la mesa y le aventó el marcador al australiano, cuando el objeto lo golpeó en el pecho, el chico pareció volver a la realidad.

-les diré que.- comenzó House.- ustedes pueden ir a jugar con nuestra mujer moribunda, píquenla con todos los objetos contundentes que quieran. El primero que tenga el diagnóstico correcto no tendrá que suplantarme en la clínica por una semana, y yo tendré el placer de ver quien de ustedes es el perrito mas listo.- terminó. Realmente no quería perder su tiempo con una mujer que obviamente tenía una severa depresión pos-parto porque su esposo seguramente no se aparecía por la casa para ayudarle. Tal vez incluso tomaba algunos antidepresivos que causaran algunos síntomas. Al menos así sabría si su equipo era lo suficientemente estúpido como para obviar semejantes cosas.

De cualquier manera, le daba un poco de tiempo para concentrarse en Chase.

-¡no vas a decirnos que hacer?- preguntó Cameron un poco confundida, no era algo que House haría.

-nop.

Cameron asintió y fue a ver a la paciente. Foreman la siguió y Chase se paró por instinto.

-whoa¿a dónde vas rubio?

Por un momento, el cerebro de Chase pareció detenerse. –a hacer unos análisis.

-¿sabes si quiera de que estábamos hablando? – preguntó House.

-de una paciente.

-oh claro, como pude haber dudado de ti. ¿Qué paciente?

-mujer moribunda…- los ojos de Chase se desviaron hacia la pizarra para ver los síntomas que no había escuchado, pero House le cortó la vista.

-no se vale espiar wombat.

El joven doctor bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Sabía que House no lo había retenido solo por eso. Sabía que House esperaba que dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana porque él no lo haría. Siempre era tan cerrado, pero esperaba que todos los demás fueran abiertos con él.

Por primera vez, Chase de verdad creyó que era una buena idea.

-sobre esta mañana, yo…

-obviamente no estabas _aquí_ esta mañana, ahora ve y averigua de que estábamos hablando y haz tu trabajo.- le corto House bruscamente.

Usualmente, y en otras circunstancias, Chase hubiera seguido las instrucciones de House de inmediato. Pero de verdad quería poner las cosas en claro (aunque era virtualmente imposible, porque nada podría hacer que lo que había pasado tuviera explicación alguna). Quería escuchar a House decir que había sido un error, que había estado demasiado ebrio. Demonios, incluso quería escuchar decir a House que había estado tan drogado que lo había confundido con una chica.

Pero Chase sabía mejor que eso. No quería escuchar esas palabras, quería escuchar decir a House que sabía lo que había hecho… porque se había sentido bien cuando había despertado. Un poco confundido tal vez, pero bien.

Además, House no había estado ni ebrio ni drogado hasta donde su mente podía recordad. Seguramente solo se habían visto envueltos en el momento. Chase había estado recordando cosas toda la mañana. Y tan solo unos minutos atrás, cuando sus compañeros habían estado ocupados, había recordado como House había estado jugando con él, haciendo comentarios impropios. Como había tomado su muñeca cuando Chase había estado a punto de regresar a su casa. Como lo había empujado contra la pared demandando un beso que correspondiera al suyo.

Chase incluso recordaba que, cuando habían roto el beso, House había sonreído brevemente. Y el australiano se había sorprendido de ver su cara iluminarse con tan solo un beso.

Chase temía no ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.

-tenemos que hablar House.

-no, no tenemos que. Bien pudiste haber sido una prostituta.- declaró, haciendo contacto visual.- lo de anoche jamás debió haber pasado.

-bien.

Chase salió de la oficina ocultando su rostro. No había esperado que esas palabras dolieran tanto.

A House no se le pasó que su patito tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dijo nada y se sentó a jugar su videojuego.

_Incluso los mejores caen algunas veces_

_Incluso las palabras incorrectas parecen rimar_

_De las dudad que llenan mi mente_

_De alguna forma encuentro_

_Que tú y yo chocamos_

Alrededor de un par de horas después, el oncólogo entró en la oficina de House solo para encontrar al mencionado hipnotizado en su videojuego. Quería hablar con él sobre un par de cosas que había notado a lo largo del día. Para empezar, porque no estaba viendo a la mujer que estaba enferma.

Y también, porque Chase estaba actuando tan extraño desde temprano.

-acabo de ver a tu equipo picando a una mujer con un montón de agujas.- declaró Wilson para obtener la atención de House.

-es su nuevo juguete.- contestó el doctor sin levantar la mirada.

-se supone que tu resuelvas el caso ¿sabes?

-bueno, entonces debiste haber pensado esto mejor, ella no es ningún caso. La mujer tiene depresión pos-parto y una mala reacción a antidepresivos.

-vaya que eres rápido¿estás intentando romper un record?- preguntó Wilson con un deje de ironía en su voz.

-vamos, tu sabías que no era un misterio¿porque me lo diste?

-no preguntaste nada.

-oh claro, estaba corriendo de Cuddy. Ahora ya sabes porque la están picando con agujas, y porque yo estoy aquí.

El oncólogo rodó los ojos al cielo pero no dijo nada más, sabía que la mujer no era un caso real, pero había tenido curiosidad de saber si House tomaría el caso solo por le placer de tener un caso sencillo para variar. No había esperado que lo tomara solo porque quería evitar a Cuddy y a la clínica desesperadamente.

-entonces¿qué pasa con Chase?

-¿Porque¿fue seducido por otra niña de nueve años?- se burló House, sabía de que estaba hablando Wilson, pero decidió evadir el tema tanto como fuera posible.- le dije que se alejara de las niñas de nueve años, pero parece disfrutarlo.

-House…

-no lo se, no soy Dios ¿sabes?

-tal vez no seas Dios, pero te gusta pretender que eres Dios con tus empleados.- dijo Wilson, siguiendo su juego.- ¿Podría haber sido ago que tu hiciste?

-¿porque siempre asumes que es por mi causea?, no le he hecho nada al wombat… todavía.- replicó House.

-porque siempre eres tu. Y eso es una mentira, le hiciste algo.- atacó el oncólogo, sabía que Chase estaba enojado con House porque cuando le había preguntado donde se encontraba el médico, el australiano maldijo y se fue.

House simplemente podría haber seguido mintiendo hasta que Wilson se cansara del juego, pero eso lo dejaría en la misma situación que antes. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que había hecho y había alejado a Chase, con lo que solo lo dejaba con el oncólogo.

-no se si cuente como que le hice algo.- comenzó a decir House, echándose dos píldoras de vicodina a la boca.- dejé que se quedara en mi casa anoche.

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó Wilson.

-si, por eso esta tan enojado hoy en la mañana, porque fui amable con él.- contestó sarcásticamente.- por supuesto que no idiota. Dormimos juntos.

La cara que puso Wilson fue impagable, y House hubiera deseado tener una cámara a la mano para tomarlo. Aunque probablemente fuera una mala idea, dado que era una reacción a algo terrible que él había hecho y confesado.

-oh Dios, estas en muchos problemas.- dijo finalmente Wilson.- ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo siquiera? Es Chase¡trabaja para ti!

-okey, primero que nada, no tuvimos sexo, solo dormimos juntos. Segundo¿crees que no lo he notado?

-aparentemente no.- confesó el oncólogo, aún no creía lo que acababa de oír.- entonces, explícame algo, porque creo que estoy perdiendo algo importante. ¿Porque esta Chase tan enojado contigo si consintió a dormir contigo?

-bueno, tal vez porque no consintió a hacerlo del todo.- dijo House, como si estuviera adivinando.

-¡lo violaste!

-¿que parte de no-tuvimos-sexo no entendiste?- preguntó House.- solo hice que se desnudara y que se metiera en la cama como un niño de 4 años.

-eres increíble. De verdad harías todo para obtener lo que quieres ¿no es cierto? Leíste el expediente de Stacy solo para que aceptara sus sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Qué le hiciste a Chase¿lo drogaste¿solo para que supieras como se siente besar a otro hombre, o para ver cuanto puedes derrumbarlo?

House nunca dejó de mirar a su amigo a los ojos, el game boy ya dejado en el olvido. Pero permaneció callado. De vez en cuando, Wilson tenía razón con respecto a él. Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones.

Había ido a buscar a sus patitos para hacer que Chase lo llevara a casa. Afortunadamente, el australiano había perdido la apuesta y lo había llevado. Chase se había estado quejando de un dolor de cabeza producido por un agotador día de trabajo. House le dio una pastilla de vicodina diciéndole que era solo ibuprofeno, y el chico se la había tragado sin preguntar nada más.

Al poco rato, el australiano estaba drogado y House le dijo que entrara dado que no podía regresar a su propia casa en esas condiciones. La verdad era que solo quería saber si lo que sentía por Chase se desvanecería una vez que lo besara dado que era un hombre, y House jamás se había considerado a si mismo como alguien que le gustaran lo hombres.

Desde que Rowan muriera, House se había encontrado preocupado por su patito más joven, no parecía tener otros parientes, y al chico parecía agradarle dado que siempre estaba de acuerdo con él.

Y de un día para otro, se encontró deseando el cuerpo del australiano, aunque no sabía porque. Quería saber que se sentiría si lo besaba, si lo tocaba. Y la noche anterior, la oportunidad se le había presentado.

Lo bueno era que ahora, House sabía que le _gustaba_ Chase, y que no solo era producto de su imaginación.

Lo malo era que quería que lo de anoche se repitiera.

-tienes que arreglar esto House, ya has torturado a Chase antes, pero esto es demasiado.- el oncólogo dio su ultimátum y salió de la oficina.

El médico de diagnósticos no regresó a su game boy, sabía que había caído bajo y fuerte esta vez. Había hecho algo terrible solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Y sin embargo, aún cuando sabía que él y Chase eran polos opuestos en su totalidad, le agradaba el sentimiento que le daba el australiano cuando rondaba cerca de él.

_Soy callado, tu lo sabes_

_Tus primeras impresiones son fuertes_

_He encontrado que me da miedo_

_Saber que siempre estoy en tu mente._

Tres horas más tarde, y con un montón de pruebas innecesarias en sus manos, el equipo regresó con House. Foreman estaba particularmente contento porque su prueba de drogas había salido positiva para antidepresivos particularmente fuertes. Cameron creí que todo había sido causado por simple estrés y Chase (que aún no había averiguado nada de la paciente y no había pasado ni a verla dado que su mente aún seguía en otro lugar) decidió adivinar y dijo que seguro tenía múltiples personalidades y que debería ser enviada a psiquiatría.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen? – preguntó House un poco decepcionado. Aparentemente, si eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como pasar por alto cosas muy obvias.

Pero, mal que bien, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ninguno de ellos manejara un caso sencillo bajo sus órdenes. El pensamiento de que la mujer podría no tener una enfermedad bizarra posiblemente ni les había cruzado la mente.

-okey gente, regresemos a la escuela de medicina.- empezó el médico.- primero que nada, vamos a deshacernos de las convulsiones y la falta de aliento dado que no los tiene.

-¿ahora solo escoges los síntomas que quieres? Eso es nuevo.- dijo Foreman con un deje de sarcasmo.

-no, los antidepresivos causaron eso, no ha vuelto a tenerlos desde que ingresó porque asumo que no le dieron más, probablemente solo fue una mala reacción cuando los combinó con otra cosa.- explicó House.- entonces ¿qué causa psicosis en una mujer de 35 años con un bebé recién nacido y nada de experiencia previa?

-depresión posparto.- dijo Chase de inmediato, era de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en su rotación de psiquiatría, y se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes.

-pero ella dijo que no estaba deprimida.- dijo Cameron.

-y supongo que le creíste por supuesto.- se burló House.

-la verdad es que parecía bien.- concordó Foreman.

-no, tu creíste eso porque estabas muy emocionado con tu atribución a las drogas, o lupus.

-entonces nadie gana.- dijo Cameron.

-nop, aparentemente sus cerebros están demasiado atrofiados como para pensar en cosas sencillas.

-bueno, eso es tu culpa, nunca manejas casos simples para empezar. No quiero ni pensar porque tomaste este.- acusó Foreman, en verdad había esperado zafarse de la clínica por una semana.

-pero yo _amo_ los casos simples.- contestó House con sarcasmo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Foreman, ve a suplirme en la clínica. Cameron… encuentra algo que hacer. Chase, a mi oficina.

Un muy molesto Foreman salió de la oficina de diagnósticos, tomando el gafete de House. Cameron fue al laboratorio y Chase se paró de su asiento para seguir a su jefe en silencio.

House se sentó en su silla y se le quedó mirando a Chase, esperando a que el australiano hiciera algo. Pero la realidad era que el muchacho estaba paralizado. Después de que House había negado todo, no quería forzar mas las cosas, así que solo se sentó, los ojos en el piso, y permaneció en silencio. La impresión que había obtenido antes de su jefe le dejó más que claro que todo había sido un terrible error.

-no puedes permanecer callado para siempre.- dijo House después de unos momentos.

-no parecías abierto a discusión antes.

-¿de veras?, no me había dado cuenta. Estoy abierto ahora. Habla.

-honestamente no se porque lo hice. No es algo que yo haría… yo…

-¿Lo harías de nuevo si tuvieras la oportunidad?- interrumpió House, necesitaba saberlo. Quería escuchar a Chase decir que si.

-no.- mintió el australiano.

House tenía dos opciones ahora.

Sabía que Chase estaba mintiendo, su lenguaje corporal se lo decía a gritos, cosa que le daba cierta ventaja.

Podía aceptar la palabra del doctor como verdadera, dejarlo ir y no volverlo a mencionar.

O podría dejarle saber al australiano que estaba al tanto de su mentira y observar su reacción.

Ninguna parecía una buena idea, dado que ya había torturado a Chase más que suficiente como para además añadirle más humillación. Y no quería dejarlo ir. No ahora.

Chase solo se quedó ahí, esperando por una respuesta. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, aún cuando la primera vez había sido una equivocación. No le importaba si era su jefe o no, solo quería besar a House de nuevo, y ver esa sonrisa iluminar su rostro de nuevo.

Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de la respuesta de House. Si decía que él no quería repetirlo de nuevo, todo terminaría ahí. Pero si decía que quería hacerlo de nuevo…

Chase ni siquiera quería pensar en que pasaría entonces. Tenía miedo de descubrir que le gustaba a su jefe. Aún cuando en verdad lo deseara.

De repente, House se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Ambas. Cerró las cortinas también y Chase se tensó.

-no te creo.- dijo finalmente el jefe del departamento.

Y sin dejar que Chase negara cualquier cosa, tomó al muchacho por el brazo y lo jaló para besarlo. El australiano fue sorprendido, pero no se alejó ni rompió el contacto. Al contrario, sujetó a House por la cintura y cerró las distancias.

_No pares_

_Ya perdí mi lugar_

_Estoy cerca de ti_

Por imposible que fuera, ninguno de los dos parecía desear parar, pero el oxígeno comenzó a hacerse una prioridad más importante y se separaron.

-ves, te dije que mentías.- se burló House con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-tu también mentiste.

-todos mienten.

Chase decidió que era mejor no decir nada y esperar a ver que más hacía House. El joven doctor estaba feliz de saber que su jefe tenía esos sentimientos hacia él, porque ya él se había retenido mucho tiempo de hacer algo, recordándose a si mismo que House era su jefe, que era hetero, que la relación era virtualmente imposible…

Ahora, todo eso ya no parecía tan desquiciado.

-entonces¿qué ahora?- preguntó House, y Chase se dio cuenta de que no había sarcasmo en su voz. Estaba siendo serio.- se que me seguirás tratando como tu jefe en frente de Cameron y Foreman. Yo por supuesto que seguiré burlándome de ti tanto como pueda. Pero es obvio que he perdido el lugar de jefe en esa mente británica tan pervertida que tienes.

-australiana.- replicó Chase con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que no le molestaba ser llamado británico.

-como yo lo veo, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.- continuó el médico de cabellera rubia.- podemos pretender que nada pasó, o seguir _esto_ lo más que podamos.

-entonces¿de verdad quieres esto?

-creí que tu lo querías.

-esa no fue la pregunta.

-si.

House asintió en consentimiento. Aún seguiría siendo el mismo miserable bastardo que era, haciéndole comentarios ofensivos a Chase aún cuando pudieran lastimar al chico (se aseguraría de compensar eso después). Y de esa manera seguiría estando cerca de Chase, tal como quería.

Aún cuando siempre se pusieran los nervios de punta uno al otro.

_Finalmente has visto_

_Que tu y yo chocamos._

ENDE


End file.
